


Nightmare

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, College!AU, Friendship!MidoTaka, Ga bisa nulis MidoAka dengan baik /dor, Ide cerita sarap didapat saat dalam angkot, Incubus!Akashi, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Saya minta maaf kalau absurd dan terlalu maksa, Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ;;, Supernatural Elements, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adakah yang lebih buruk daripada di datangi Incubus dalam mimpi dan majalah dewasa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied.
> 
>  
> 
> /Ide absurd nan gaje ini datang saat saya lagi di angkot/LEL

“Takao, sampai kapan kau mau diam disini?” kedutan samar tergambar di pelipis Shintarou saat melihat teman—kalau bisa disebut begitu—satu kampusnya itu masih betah berselonjor kaki diatas sofanya dengan semangkuk besar _pop corn_ dipangkuan.

Yang bersangkutan tersenyum lebar hingga deretan geliginya yang rapi terlihat. “Ayolah Shin-chan, sekali-sekali tak apa ‘kan aku menginap di apartemenmu?”

Shintarou mendengus, menatap Kazunari tajam dari balik manik hijaunya yang terbingkai lensa kacamata.

“Tidak. Kau akan mengacau di apartemenku seperti minggu kemarin,”

“A-hehe, maklum aku penasaran Shin-chan. Siapa tahu ada majalah dewasa yang terselip di kolong kasurmu,” Kazunari menjawab santai. Sandal rumah melayang dan mendarat dengan tepat di kepalanya.

“Aw! Kau kasar sekali pada temanmu Shin-chan!”

“Aku tidak pernah menyimpan benda seperti itu di apartemenku. Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan Aomine.” (Disuatu tempat Aomine bersin-bersin.)

Kazunari bangkit dari sofa, berderap dengan langkah lebar kearah si rambut hijau dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya kasar. “Kau pasti bercanda Shin-chan! Semua laki-laki pasti menyimpan majalah dewasa walau cuma satu dirumahnya!”

“Dan aku bukan salah satu dari laki-laki yang gemar menyimpan benda tak berguna seperti itu,”

“Lebih tidak berguna menyimpan _lucky item-_ mu,”

“Jangan samakan _lucky item_ milikku dengan benda tidak berguna seperti itu Takao.”

“Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku berharap _lucky item-_ mu besok majalah dewasa~”

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Jika sampai terjadi, aku akan membawa kerosuke sebagai ganti _lucky item_ -ku,”

“Kero… suke?” Jeda sejenak. “Ah! Boneka kodok hijau yang itu ya Shin-chan? Serius deh, kau harus mulai berhenti percaya pada ramalan zodiak dan belajarlah untuk sedikit lebih dewasa,”

“Jika yang kau maksud ‘belajar menjadi dewasa’ itu dengan membaca majalah porno, otakmu pasti sudah rusak Takao.”

“Kau saja yang terlalu kaku Shin-chan, jadi mulai besok aku akan mencekokimu dengan tumpukan majalah dewasa,”

Shintarou jengah, kadangkala berdebat dengan Kazunari bisa membuat energinya habis.

“Kalau kau diam maka kuanggap kau setuju Shin-chan~”

“TAKAOOO!”

**.**

**Sebastian_Phantomhive**

**Nightmare**

**.**

Satu jam menjelang tengah malam, Shintarou masih sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan buku serta secangkir _coffee latte_ yang tersisa setengah. Menyelesaikan tugas mata kuliah Biologi yang sebenarnya dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi.

Badannya pegal, efek terlalu lama duduk dengan punggung tegak selama hampir 2,5 jam membuat si kepala hijau ini memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kanan beberapa kali.

Beruntung karena ia berhasil mengusir Kazunari keluar dari kamarnya sebelum berkencan dengan tugas tercinta. Jika tidak, ia terpaksa harus memakai penyumbat telinga sepanjang malam agar tidak mendengar ocehan-ocehan Kazunari yang berpotensi merusak indera pendengarannya.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk sekali, Shintarou memilih menghiraukan ketukan tersebut dan tetap fokus pada buku catatannya.

“Shin-chan, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Buka pintunya,”

“…”

“Shin-chan,”

“Jangan ganggu aku Takao.”

“Buka pintunya Shin-chan,” suara Kazunari terdengar memohon. Shintarou menghembuskan nafas berat, ia berjalan kearah pintu dan memutar kenopnya perlahan.

Kazunari melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Duduk dikursi malas dengan kedua tangan gemetar sambil memeluk guling. Manik hijau Shintarou memicing.

“Ada apa kau menggangguku malam-malam begini Takao? Kau takut tidur sendiri di kamar tamu?” Shintarou bertanya tajam.

“Shin-chan, kau tahu Incubus?” pemuda berambut eboni itu balik bertanya.

“Maksudmu iblis berwujud laki-laki tampan yang mendatangi wanita yang tengah tertidur lalu mengajak mereka berhubungan badan lewat mimpi?”

Kazunari mengangguk kaku.

“Apa hubungannya dengan kau yang mengangguku Takao?”

“Aku iseng mencari tentang incubus dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa mereka juga bisa menyetubuhi laki-laki jika tidak puas dengan target wanitanya Shin-chan, bagaimana ini?!”

“Mitos abad pertengahan seperti itu kau percaya?”

“Aku lebih percaya mitos itu ketimbang ramalan aneh Oha-Asa!”

“Jangan bawa-bawa Oha-Asa. Pergi sana, kau mengganggu.”

“Biarkan aku tidur dikamarmu Shin-chan, jadi aku bisa berlindung padamu kalau makhluk itu datang,”

“Aku bukan tameng pelindungmu. Lagipula incubus mendatangi calon korban lewat mimpi bodoh,”

“Aku tahu itu. Jadi Shin-chan, biarkan aku tidur dikamarmu ya?”

“Tidak.”

“Kumohon Shin-chan, hanya kali ini—“

“Tidak.”

“Aku takut, ayolah Shin-chan, aku ini teman baikmu—“

“Aku tidak peduli. Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku Takao. Kau, pergi ke kamarmu.”

Kazunari ogah-ogahan kembali ke kamarnya, bibirnya terbuka hendak mengerluarkan protes namun tidak jadi karena Shintarou telah menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

“Bodoh. Mudah sekali percaya pada mitos seperti itu,”

Pemuda jangkung itu merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, niatnya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya menguap entah kemana. Digantikan oleh rasa kantuk hebat yang dengan segera menguasainya.

Maka Shintarou menarik selimut hingga batas leher, menutup kelopak matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

Shintarou terbangun dan mendapati dirinya duduk diatas ranjang. _Setting_ yang terlalu biasa untuk sebuah mimpi. ‘Aku sudah terbangun atau masih bermimpi?’ ia menebak-nebak, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama, hanya saja ada wangi aneh yang begitu kuat di kamarnya.

Mungkinkah ia meletakkan sesuatu beraroma kuat dalam kamarnya? Shintarou menggeleng. Ataukah Kazunari? Ia menggeleng lagi.

Di tengah usahanya menebak asal aroma itu, sebuah suara asing namun familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya. “Pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah,”

Jika biasanya pemuda maniak ramalan zodiak ini akan mengacuhkan suara-suara aneh yang kebetulan ‘mampir’ dalam mimpinya, kali ini didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang kuat ia berani untuk bertanya.

“Siapa?”

“Aku? Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti,”

Shintarou hapal betul siapa orang yang biasa mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi ia tidak ingin menduga-duga. Jika salah menebak, ia akan menanggung malu. (Tapi ia yakin, pemilik suara itu pasti seorang laki-laki.)

“Aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran, tunjukkan dirimu.”

“Wah-wah, kau memang tak sabaran… tapi itu alasan mengapa aku memilihmu,”

“Sudah ku—“

Pandangan Shintarou menggelap, terhalang oleh kain tipis berwarna hitam pekat yang menutupi penglihatannya. Shintarou sedikit panik, namun sosok itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

“Sshh—jangan panik, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu.”

“Lepaskan kain ini, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.”

Tawa sengau mengudara. “Itu sebuah perintah? Maaf saja, aku tidak mau menuruti perintahmu,”

“Ck. Siapa kau?”

“Incubus,”

Bulu romanya meremang, jika boleh jujur mahasiswa kedokteran ini sedikit takut mendengar fakta dari mulut Kazunari bahwa Incubus juga bisa menyetubuhi laki-laki. (Walau ia tidak akan mengakuinya sampai mati.)

Daging kenyal dan lembut bergesekan di permukaan bibir Shintarou yang kering. Pemuda itu menciumnya dalam, menimbulkan geletar aneh yang membuat penasaran. Shintarou ingin sekali menolak afeksi yang dihantarkan pemuda tersebut lewat hembusan nafas hangat dan bibir kenyal yang membuatnya ketagihan. Tapi di sisi lain, afeksi itu telah membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Membuatnya merasa _sangat_ lapar dan bernafsu ingin mencicipi—barang satu atau dua gigit—pemuda misterius yang memagutnya.

Pagutan mereka terlepas, namun Shintarou kembali membawa bibir itu dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Pemuda misterius menerima ciuman itu dengan senang hati, terbukti dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari lehernya dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Shintarou semakin rakus mencumbui pemuda itu. Sesekali menggigit dan menjilat bibir bawah yang membengkak. Desah tertahan lolos dari bibir pemuda itu.

Ciuman itu terhenti ketika akal sehat Shintarou kembali menguasainya. Ia mendorong tubuh pemuda misterius tersebut menjauh dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara si pemuda misterius menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak bisa dilihat Shintarou.

“Kau bernafsu sekali mencumbuku. Sudah kuduga kau orang yang tepat untuk memuaskan hasratku,”

Panas menjalari pipi hingga telinganya. “Aku tidak bermaksud mencumbumu,” Shintarou membalas di sela nafasnya yang saling tumpang tindih.

“Hm, _tsundere_.”

“Aku tidak _tsundere,_ ”

“Aku meragukannya,”

Incubus muda mendekat, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa pipi Shintarou yang memerah hebat. Ia tertawa rendah, lantas mengecup, menggigit dan menghisap leher serta pundak si rambut hijau yang sedikit terekspos dari balik kerah kausnya.

“Hentikan.” Shintarou menggeram.

“Apanya?”

“Jangan buat aku mengatakannya dengan jelas,”

“Apanya?”

“…Berhenti menciumi leherku,”

“Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya… biarkan aku menidurimu,”

Manik hijau Shintarou melebar dari balik kain penutup matanya. Mulutnya berdecak pelan.

“Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan biarkan aku bertanya lagi, kau siapa?”

“Kau sangat ingin tahu, hm? Akan kukabulkan, tapi tidak sekarang.”

“Kalau begitu,”

“Hm?”

“Incubus hanya menyetubuhi wanita, lalu—“

Incubus itu menatapnya agak lama sebelum akhirnya menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. “Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku ingin bersetubuh dengan laki-laki, kau bisa bilang aku menyimpang.”

‘Menyimpang? Astaga Tuhan!’ Shintarou menjerit frustasi dalam hati.

“Oh,”

“Hanya ‘oh’? Reaksi yang tidak menarik,”

“Lalu kau ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa? Berteriak heboh karena kau Incubus menyimpang?” tanyanya sarkas.

“Kuharap seperti itu,”

“Maka harapanmu meleset.”

“Ah-kurasa tidak,” Incubus muda menyeringai kecil, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Sengaja membuat tubuh Shintarou menegang dan tangannya yang mulai gatal menggerayangi garmen yang menutupi tubuh atletis Shintarou. Menekan dan menggelitik otot perut pemuda berambut hijau yang sedari tadi kembang kempis menahan nafas dan detak jantung yang berpacu liar.

“Tsk, berhenti… melakukannya,” Ia akhirnya berbicara dengan suara tersendat dan nafas terengah.

Gerakan tangan sang Incubus berhenti, tapi tidak terlalu lama karena detik berikutnya ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian paling intim milik Shintarou dan—

.

Shintarou terbangun dengan detak jantung yang menggedor tulang rusuknya tak karuan. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, setengah tak percaya tadi malam ia bermimpi didatangi oleh entitas asing yang mengaku sebagai Incubus dan berniat untuk bersetubuh dengannya.

“Lain kali aku akan meminum obat tidur,” ia bergumam pelan, memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam yang tidak sempurna lalu mengambil Iphone dan mengecek Oha-Asa—rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya tiap pagi untuk mengetahui peringkat zodiak dan _lucky item_ -nya.

_‘Cancer berada diposisi ke-7 hari ini! Mimpi terburukmu akan menjadi kenyataan dalam waktu dekat—‘_

Tubuh Shintarou mendadak kaku.

_‘—lucky item para cancer untuk hari ini adalah—‘_

Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

_‘Majalah dewasa!’_

Pemilik manik zamrud itu _shock_. Langit seolah terbelah jadi dua. Sumpah, ia tidak pernah membayangkan _lucky item_ -nya adalah majalah porno yang digemari mantan _Ace_ Touou yang berkulit kelewat gelap itu.

Telinganya pasti salah dengar, ia yakin tentang itu. Pastilah _lucky item_ seperti itu untuk orang-orang macam Daiki, bukan untuk orang sepertinya. Ia mengamini hal itu. Karena demi Tuhan, jika hal itu memang benar, Shintarou lebih memilih terjun dari ketinggian ratusan meter atau tenggelam di laut dan dimakan hiu daripada harus menenteng majalah bergambar wanita dengan dada besar mengenakan bikini warna-warni yang membuat matanya sakit. Harga diri yang selama ini dijunjungnya akan hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Shintarou terlalu sibuk dengan urusan _lucky item_ -nya, hingga tidak menyadari Kazunari yang sedari tadi duduk manis di kursi malas sambil memegangi perut yang sakit akibat terlalu lama menahan tawa.

“Aku akan membawa kerosuke sebagai ganti _lucky item_ -ku hari ini, tidak mungkin aku membawa majalah itu kemana-mana,” putusnya.

Tawa pemilik gelar _hawk eye_ itu meledak. “Pfft—Shin-chan, wahahahaha! _Lucky item_ -mu hari ini majalah dewasa, eh? Hahahaha!” Shintarou menatapnya tajam.

“Takao—“

“Ahahaha! Aku tak menyangka ucapanku kemarin benar-benar menjadi kenyataan—“

“Takao!”

“Serius Shin-chan, perutku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, tapi… aduduh, ini lucu sekali Shin-chan, hahaha!”

“Jangan tertawa.”

“Haha—oke, oke, aku berhenti tertawa. Ngomong-ngomong Shin-chan,” air muka Kazunari berubah serius.

Shintarou menatapnya lama. “Apa?”

“Itu—“ telunjuknya menujuk jejak kemerahan pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Shintarou. Alis pemuda dihadapannya bertaut.

“Apa?”

“Ada tanda merah di leher dan pundakmu, seperti _kiss mark_ .”

“Hah?!”

“Serius Shin-chan, kalau kau tak percaya coba kau lihat di cermin!” katanya histeris.

Shintarou berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya, berdiri kaku menghadap cermin dengan tinggi seluruh tubuh. Hatinya terus mengoceh—berharap bahwa yang dikatakan Kazunari perihal _kiss_ atau apalah itu tidak benar. Tapi lagi-lagi, kenyataan seolah menamparnya dengan keras (Sebanyak 2 kali. Mungkin lebih.) karena yang di dapatinya adalah beberapa jejak kemerahan dengan semburat ungu tertoreh pada leher dan pundaknya. (Ia tidak fokus pada 2 tanda lagi pada tulang selangkanya.)

Adakah yang lebih buruk daripada di datangi Incubus dalam mimpi dan majalah dewasa?

Manik zamrud-nya bergulir, melihat secarik kertas berukuran kecil menempel di sudut cermin. Tangannya terulur, meraih kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

“Ini—“ lagi-lagi wajah Shintarou memerah bak kepiting rebus, tak menyangka dengan isi yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

“Shin-chan?”

Shintarou mengganti pakaiannya dengan tergesa. Dengan wajah semerah tomat dan penampilan yang acak-acakkan ia setengah berlari keluar kamar. “Aku akan meminta penjelasan pada Akashi,”

“Eh? Shin-chan tu—“

Secarik kertas menempel di wajah Kazunari, penasaran ia membaca isi yang tertulis di kertas itu dan terkejut karena isinya adalah:

.

_Shintarou, tadi malam sangat menarik._

_Bagaimana jika malam ini aku ‘mengunjungi’ mu lagi?_

_-Akashi Seijuurou-_

_P.S: kau tidak keberatan dengan ‘hadiah’ di leher dan pundakmu ‘kan, Shin?_

.

“Shin-chan! O-oi, ini bohong ‘kan? Shin-chaaan!” Kazunari berteriak, menyusul Shintarou yang sudah lebih dulu pergi menemui Seijuurou di Kyoto.

 

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya minta maaf karena ga bakat buat bikin cerita kurangajar ini dengan sangat tidak apik ;; /nangis  
> Terlalu maksa ceritanya karena saya ga bakat bikin yang kayak ginian, tapi apa mau dikata, seluruh adegan dalam ff ini sudah tergambar dengan baik di otak mesum saya, tapi saya ga bisa menuliskannya lewat kata-kata yang manis ;;;
> 
> Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang menghancurkan imej Akashi di sini, tapi yang namanya Incubus, ya harus nakal dan genit :'' /digoreng
> 
> Maaf ;;;;;;


End file.
